


You Better Watch Out

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Special, Gen, Magic, Santa Claus - Freeform, akumatized santa, how santa exsists in the miraculous world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: If this doesn't happen during the Christmas Special I'll eat my shoe





	

A pink light flashed from behind the streetlamp as Marinette transformed back. She leaned back into the pole and took a deep breath, feeling a puff of warm air blow back into her cheeks. Tikki's tiny wings furiously fluttered as snowflake after snowflake dragged her down closer to the ground. Marinette held her hand out and caught Tikki just in time. She gently brushed off the snow from Tikki's back and antennas. She cupped her hands together and held them up close to her face so that they were both at eye level.

"Well at least that's over," Marinette sighed with relief. "Adrien's safe, I still have time to get home and ready before the party starts, and I'll be able to sit back and _relax_ without Hawkmoth and his akumas getting in the way."

Tikki's antennas twitched. Her eyes widened and her wings spread out as she glanced up at the sky. A worried expression crossed her face. 

"Oh no! It--it can't be!" Tikki gasped.

"Tikki you ok? Oh wait I forgot--I don't have cookies with me," Marinette glanced down at her purse then back up at Tikki. "Is it ok if you wait until we get home? We've got a ton of sugar cookies and I don't think mom and dad will notice if I take a couple---"

"It's that man who was with Adrien! He's been _akumatized_ and---" Tikki started.

"Hang on Tikki, if we're gonna go out there again we gotta get you something to eat first. Man does Hawkmoth even take a _break?_ I mean so far he's akumatized someone on Halloween and now _Christmas?_ "

"Marinette that man is **Santa.** "

Marinette became quiet. She gazed down at Tikki with a puzzled look.

" _Santa?_ " 

"Yes **Santa!** " Tikki exclaimed. 

"But Tikki, Santa's not _real,_ " Marinette pointed out.

"He **is.** Santa's been delivering presents on every Christmas Eve for hundreds of **years.** The thing is that no one really **notices** him because he uses a really strong magic to **conceal** himself. There are very few people who **have** seen him; not even most **kwami** get to meet him in person. Marinette, I know that you don't believe me but stop and **think** about it for a second. Those extra presents under the tree on Christmas Day, have you ever wondered who they're **from?** "

"Well when I was little I thought it was from Santa. Well now I think it's from my parents. Or from someone else in my family. Come to think of it my parents get _confused_ by those extra presents too but they really don't question it," Marinette said.

"And he **still** brings you presents. And to your mom,dad, and everyone around the world who celebrates Christmas. It doesn't matter if you believe or not, he brings presents from the goodness of his **heart.** Marinette we have to **help** him. If he loses time being stuck here in Paris, millions of people won't get **presents!** Christmas will be **ruined!** "

The wind howled. It pushed Tikki forward, causing her to bump into Marinette. Marinette's pigtails swayed from side to side and she felt her hat lift up into the air and blow away. As Marinette reached out to grab it, something rocky and cold crashed against her neck. She flinched and glanced up to see what it was. Bullet sized chunks of snow pelted against her shoulders, arms and back. With a shout, Marinette cradled Tikki in one hand and burst out into a run. The wind nipped at her face, the hail weighed her down, but Marinette did not stop until a loud crack broke the midnight silence. She and Tikki gazed up to see that the storm came from the runners of a black sled that soared high above. A shadowed plump figure stood in the sled. It raised its hands out and let out a chilling laugh.

Marinette shakily breathed as she turned towards Tikki again. Holding her stance against the gust of wind that threatened to knock her down, Marinette's teeth chattered as she tilted her head to reveal the Miraculous that glowed a bright red against the white of the falling snow.

_"TIKKI **TRANSFORME MOI!** " _


End file.
